ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Despoil
Either this is a very low chance to steal an item, or it's based on steal+ gear (of which I don't use any) or I'm really unlucky. 0/3 on the same too weak gigas in lufaise meadows, and I never got the message of the debuff wearing so I think it can be assumed that the steal must be successful to inflict enfeeb (I had the mob attacking me for over 10 mins while waiting on timers). I was also unsuccessful on a too weak bugard and then a too weak orc before trying a very tough bird in mis. coast to see if it was based on the level of the mob. still no joy on that or various other mobs in abyssea the following day.--Babekeke 05:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) stole a sea puk's puk wing and inflicted accuracy down for about 90 seconds (sea puk's accuracy down effect wore off was in chat log) stole a puk's puk egg and it was inflicted with slow for 90 seconds. /sigh, i'm hoping the Shared timers are a glitch, or i hate Square Enix, whats so broken about giving us another Steal? i mean seriously... Is Steal so game-breaking it needs a shared timer? That being said, i think it sharing a timer with Coll/Acomp is a glitch, theres no reason -that- should happen, probably the infamous "Spaghetti code" fuck ups, if its not though im very very sad =( that it'd be made useless since it nerfs 3 other Job abilities timers on use. - User:Karbuncle This news makes me very very sad. I personally don't mind the shared timer to much with steal. Steal remove buff or Despoil give debuff. Not a bad choice. But WTF is with the coll/Acomp timer. The shared timer with Steal is not a bug, and the Collaborator recast thing is nonsense, someone was watching their recast plugin without watching their JA menu. It's a glitch on the plugin's part, collaborator can be used independently of steal/despoil. I've also noticed the typical steal drops don't apply to despoil, you can steal alot of food it seems. Goblin Mercenaries in Cape terrigan yield at least Goblin Chocolate, while Yagudo in Castle O S yielded a sole sushi. Am I the only one who thinks its improper to talk about a third-party program glitch on the article page like that? If its a glitch with your CHEATING program and not the game, I don't really think it has a place on the wiki... Orenwald 19:17, June 25, 2010 (UTC) *We really don't need the plugin police starting an entire debate on what is "cheating" in the game. That being said however, there should not be any talk of third-party programs on the actual article page, but feel free to talk about them on the discussion page. --Nicknick 19:33, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fair enough to me. Removed all talk of the plug in glitch and reset it to just say, "Shares timer with Steal" Is it me, or are all the listed despoil items, apart from the beastmen foods, items that these mobs normally drop? Just speculation, but perhaps Despoil takes/duplicates items from the drop pool? It would be one explanation for getting two different items from the Scorp listed below. Although I suppose its a little early to jump to that conclusion. ^-^; --Lukaryu 16:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Not counting the food items that you steal from beastmen, it looks like you can despoil items that some other monsters of that family can drop. For example, I stole many Bird Blood from Bloodsuckers in Bostaunieux Oubliette, but they do not drop that item. However, other leeches in other areas do drop it. For a more obvious example, take a look at mandragoras. The table below shows that you can despoil Saruta Cotton from Mourioche and the mandies in Abyssea - Tahrongi, but they don't drop that item. So far, it also seems that most "good drops" can't be despoiled. For example, I've stolen many Fiend Blood and Bird Blood from those Bloodsuckers but I never stole any Beastman Blood. In sea, I was hoping to steal Ghrah M Chips but all I got was Luminion Chips. The "rarest" item I got so far was a Luminian Tissue from an Aern... Soily 10:11, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Steal Section on Mob Pages Perhaps we should rename the 'Steal' section on the mob pages, as now it tends to cover not just Steal, but Despoil, and sometimes Mug as well? perhaps we could call it 'Additional Drops' for example? Alternatively we could just add a seperate table category for each type, but that seems a little excessive to me. --Lukaryu 07:34, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Please add despoil items under the steal heading, but only if the item is different from what can normally be stolen. Tahngarthortalk- 02:32, July 9, 2010 (UTC) More-over, does Despoiling a regular item such as a Ghrah chip still leave the possibility of that item dropping once it is dead, or is that the item that was in the pool for the mob to drop? If another can drop at the end, it certainly is a nice farming boon. Gear? Anyone know if Steal gear applies? Blind hope says yes, years of experience say no. --Kasandaro 04:18, July 4, 2010 (UTC) List of new drops using Despoil